Iammidna
ever get that feeling someone is trying to stalk you HOLY SHIT IAMMIDNA is one of the early IAMs (joined on 2008 summer) that joined the fad, she roleplays as true form midna because she doesnt like imp form midna Arrival to the fad: The 22nd of July of 2008, IAMMIDNA made her account, as there was no midnas yet, and its her favourite character, she knew about IAMSHOPKEEP but until she saw more of the early IAMs, she didnt realize it was a fad. At first, she acted tottaly IC-like and commented on every IAM account she saw, a way to say Hey everyone, I've arrived. Nothing's known about her original account, she just said it hadnt any popularty at all, and that she's staying on her IAM account. In Character: We all know that midna is a pretty character, more than that, if you're a guy, you'll know, if you're a girl, ask a guy. Midna's famous narcisist quote Am I so beautiful that you've no words left? leaded IAMMIDNA to act like a narcisist (in beauty-sexyness matters) midna, being a usual reply from her to some person saying she's sexy: Thanks, I know but she doesnt roleplay absolutely selfish, she's nice to everyone thats nice to her. She also loves cute things, and will go all aaaaaahhh!!! its so cuuuuute! can i hug it??? x 3 when she sees someone thats cute to her (specially the squeakers, mouse-enemies from Kirby's Squeak Squad). Her roleplaying with other LoZ characters hasnt been very IC-like, because the most IC-like IAMs, werent much active. IAMMIDNA never found any Link IAM that wanted her, but a lot of roleplayers do want her. Powers: Although she barely ever RP-fought (she says its full of godmodding) she made up some magic for Midna, it's known that midna has the magic from the Tribe of the Twilight, and that she's powerful, but so far there hasnt been any example of them, so she made up these: Shunkan Idô: The warping ability full power, it allows her to create portals to anywhere she's been, and lets her instantly warp, or warp some part of her body (arms, for example) to a distance of about 30 meters Variated darkness attacks: From dark beams, dark kamehamehas, dark lightnings to confusion and mind torturing spells dark magic changes in every game, so its hard to make good examples IAMMIDNA says Aura Cover: '''allows her to cover parts of her body with her magic power to increase highly the power of her melee attacks (she has none, unless she improves some of them using this) dont confuse with strength, she's not able to lift huge rocks with this, but she can break them. '''Darkness figthing style: A crossrover technique, emulating Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Mi attacks, instead of streching, she shoots dark energy with the shape of the original attacks, Examples: Yami Pistoru, Yami Bazuka, Yami Yari, Yami Gatoringan, Yami whip Shadow fuse: As a Darkness being, she's like a fish in the water when she's in a dark place, her warping ability being increased, her magic power, and darkness-confusing powers, it depends on how dark it is Out Of Character: IAMMIDNA is a spanish 19 year-old (birthday on 27th June) girl who likes a lot Videogames, Mangas (shonen, unlikely for a girl) geeky stuff, geeky jokes, Youtube Poop's, Warhammer 40.000, and more stuff. In OOC she's not narcisist, and cares a lot about her friends, and will help them if she can, but she's also tottaly mean to those who she dislikes, but usually he ignores them I have no reason at all to lose time with those IAMMIDNA says. Many people think she's not insane (in the good way) but in fact, she is, but she doesnt like how people acts on streams and stuff, so he keeps her insanity for the IAM forum. She has almost never been seen by anyone tottaly pissed off, but she states that she's tottaly mean, cruel, careless when she's angry, and tends to criticate everything thats told to her, in an arguement, she ALWAYS has something to reply. Afterwards, she apologizes for being like that. She's very loyal to her friends, and close relatives, and she paid for being too loyal to IMMACHAMELEON. IAMMIDNA doesnt like running from problems, she directly goes to face them and end them, no matter if its bad for her, because its even worse for her to suffer wondering what will happen, and hates people that runs away from problems, a reason why she hates now IMMACHAMELEON and suffered a lot when the cheating thing happened. Its known that she knows perfectly the Katakana japanese alphabet, and she accepts requests for writing names or stuff, she also offers Kanjis, but she's never been asked for those. She doesnt have any IRL friends in the IAM fad, except IAMTHEPYRAMIDHEAD, who didnt get very popular and left the fad soon. She collects True Midna art, even hentai ones. Also she likes a lot Demotivators and has made some of them. IAMMIDNA's history in the IAM Fad: She started as a normal IAM in the fad, getting new friends and meeting around streams, getting very close with IMMACHAMELEON, which in 3 days after their meeting, they, somehow, became a loving couple, most of iams thought this was ridiculous, thinking it was a RP couple, but this went a lot farther (this will be explained in more detail later) specially IAMSTARWOLF, who liked to troll them all the time, also sneaking in the streams when they were together alone. In summer time, she talked and made friends with a lot of people in the iam fad, also having time for IMMACHAMELEON, during the Sigma incident, she just remained silent, not sure to belive it, but not wanting to risk her account. IAMMIDNA also adopted IAMDARKTOONLINK, but this ended pretty soon. IAMMIDNA started getting less sociable around the IAM fad, due to the increase of trolls, fags, and simmilar, also the creation of the IAM forums made her focus there, but still using her account. Im silent, but im ALWAYS there IAMMIDNA says about her inactivity around YT. Weegeesrighthandman and IAMSTARWOLF recorded some of the chatting between the couple, showing to the world that they text sex'd, which it was just a Hentai RP, but everyone overreacted at this fact, getting IAMMIDNA very worried about what her friends think about her, but after seeing they still appreciated her, she didnt give a fuck about those videos. Some incident about her relationship with IMMACHAMELEON made her feel tottaly depressed and worried, but she never acted emo-like, though she was suffering a lot, asking for help, in the Graveyard stream, she only got a Midna, shut up, definetly convincing her that she wouldnt step on streams anymore (also, her interet crashes periodicaly when she's in a stream) IAMMIDNA reunited with IMMACHAMELEON, but her love didnt last a lot longer, she hasnt changed a lot her place on the IAM fad, but she's been very active on the IAM forums On March 2009, IAMMIDNA realized about how much she had been tricked, used, lied by IMMACHAMELEON, and gets absolutely furious, writing a hate message to him on her Channel, and a hate comment on IMMACHAMELEON's. Nothing very interesting has happened until today. IAMMIDNA & IMMACHAMELEON, the ¿love? story: It started on 25th of July of 2008, when IAMMIDNA posted a comment to IMMACHAMELEON asking to get a ride on his wolfen, not aware at all of what will this lead her to. IAMSTARWOLF tried to break IMMACHAMELEON's wolfen, making IAMMIDNA and IMMACHAMELEON work together, getting closer at the same time. On their date in the wolfen, IMMACHAMELEON acted all romantic to her, almost brainwashing her, and convincing her to become a couple, IAMMIDNA gave him the nickname hun which has been made fun of by some people, its said that she called IMMACHAMELEON Leon 2 times in her whole relationship. They were continiously bugged by IAMSTARWOLF. In summer, IMMACHAMELEON went to the hospital for a lung surgery, an operation that had chances to kill him, so many IAMs, specially IAMMIDNA were worried and hoping he turned back safe. After a lovely (IAMMIDNA says) summer, when school started the problems begun, IAMMIDNA was too attached to IMMACHAMELEON, so she missed him too much, asking him for at least a PM each day, even if it was just a Hello Midna IMMACHAMELEON promissed, but not did so. IMMACHAMELEON started to get online but not saying a single word to IAMMIDNA, making her feel very bad. The day of IMMACHAMELEON's birthday, IAMMIDNA gave IMMACHAMELEON a requested loving picture by PurpleTriforce as a present, and stayed the whole day with him. Next day, IAMSHADOWBUGDIDDY, a trusted friend of hers, told IAMMIDNA that he saw IMMACHAMELEON cheating on her with IMMAKUMATORA, IAMMIDNA was starting to get worried, as IAMNESS also says IMMACHAMELEON cheats on her, so she decided to talk with him. When IMMACHAMELEON showed up, she didnt act angrily, and she was willing to belive whatever he said, and she got betrayed for being too loyal. Next day, midna sent a massive amount of PMs asking leon to turn back and explain what the fuck was going on, IAMMIDNA talked with IMMAKUMATORA, the second one saying that her and leon are in love too, this was unvelibable to IAMMIDNA as she has done a lot for IMMACHAMELEON and IMMAKUMATORA hasnt, IMMACHAMELEON didnt show up to talk, but some iam called IAMKATTMONROE, who claimed to know IMMACHAMELEON IRL, said she called him but when he heard IAMMIDNA's name he hanged down. IMMACHAMELEON appeared next day and said he was so sorry, and that they should split up, IAMMIDNA didnt like this, but she accepted, but the fact that IMMACHAMELEON still met with IMMAKUMATORA, making IAMMIDNA suffer a lot. IMMACHAMELEON dissapeared for 4 days and came back saying he knocked out and woke up in the hospital, and that he has partial amnessia but remembers IAMMDINA perfectly, strangely, he forgot about they slplitted up. IAMMIDNA's explanation about this is that IMMACHAMELEON wanted to finish with her but he didnt have guts to tell that to her face, so she asked kumatora to pretend thet love each other so it would make IAMMIDNA angry and want to split up with him, instead of that, that hurt him a lot, the biggest love pain she's ever felt, and attached more to him, IMMACHAMELEON still didnt have guts to show up, so he made the accounts IAMKATTMONROE and IAMSLIPPYTOAD to watch midna unnoticed. Though IAMGOGGLESPIKACHU told midna those accounts could be IMMACHAMELEON's, she asked him, but got lied again, being told that they werent his. After that IMMACHAMELEON still went around with IMMAKUMATORA still trying to make midna hate him, not working either, so he felt bad and made up the lie that he has partial amnessia and went back with her a while, after definetly dissapearing. 3 months later, IAMMIDNA realized what has just explained before, and felt a lot of hate to IMMACHAMELEON, now he's out of her life. Or so she thought, the 18th of July, day in which IAMMIDNA came back from a little manga event, IMMACHAMELEON was back, online on msn and on youtube, also sending a pm to IAMMIDNA telling more dramatic lies, this time he said that got ran over by a car and that now his legs are cured (Who'd belive this from a person like that?), then he said on msn Oh my God... Midna! =D like if nothing happened, IAMMIDNA acted rude and directly told that she hated him, IMMACHAMELEON seemed very suprised about this, IAMMIDNA explained everything she realized about (the explanation above you've read before) IMMACHAMELEON admited that she was right, but he also said that his reason wasnt getting away from IAMMIDNA, she asked what was the reason then, but she got no reply. IAMMIDNA was considering forgiving IMMACHAMELON but still not being her frient, after this, she's convinced that IMMACHAMELEON deserves no forgiving. This is where it ends, or so IAMMIDNA hopes. Videos: IAMMIDNA's videos are mainly midna versions of YTP fads except: The poobound series: Using a debug menu, midna beated earthbound using just poo, and recorded the boss battles, the videos were deleted by herself Midna's Perverted Channel Comments: IAMMIDNA got this idea by joking around with her friends in a stream about all the perverts that left a very dirty comment on IAMMIDNA's channel, there are 2 parts, she made the second thinking it would be as fun as the first one, but seeing it was boring, she quited about making part 3, ignoring a few people asking for part 3, and some other people that didnt read that there wont be part 3 YTP fads IAMMIDNA made a video of: -My life in X words -Unfitting music video -Diploma dope - A fad without name, it was about giving the title a symbol as title, and a picture looking left and right all the time while some music was played -Name_of_a_sound_theme.file type - Is this video better than...? - GAME OVER Category:Older IAMs of the fad